It is a general object of the present disclosure to provide a closure and container package that includes a seal disk induction or otherwise bonded to the neck finish of the container both to seal the package and to provide tamper indication, and an RFID tag coupled to a metal layer of the seal disk to confirm genuineness of the package and/or to provide information concerning the product within the package. Another and related object of the present disclosure is to provide a closure assembly that includes such a seal disk adapted to be applied to and sealed to the neck finish of a container following placement of product within the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A package in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a container having a neck finish, and a closure having a plastic shell with a skirt externally secured to the container neck finish. A seal disk includes a metal layer on a plastic substrate. The periphery of the plastic substrate is sealingly secured to the neck finish of the container. The metal layer includes a circumferentially continuous outer periphery overlying the periphery of the plastic substrate and an inner portion structured as an rf antenna. An RFID tag is electrically connected at least to the inner portion of the metal layer. A liner disk may be disposed between the closure and the seal disk separate from the seal disk. The closure skirt may have an internal bead to engage the periphery of the liner disk and lift the liner disk off of the neck finish during removal of the closure from the container neck finish.
A closure in accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure includes a plastic shell having a skirt for securement to a container neck finish and a seal disk within the closure. The seal disk includes at least a metal layer and a plastic layer. The metal layer has a circumferentially continuous outer periphery overlying an outer periphery of the plastic layer, and an inner portion within the outer periphery contoured as an rf antenna. An RFID tag is disposed on the seal disk and electrically connected at least to the inner portion of the metal layer. The plastic layer preferably comprises a plastic disk substrate on which the metal layer is disposed. The closure may include a liner disk between the seal disk and the closure. The seal disk may be secured to the liner disk by an adhesion layer that is adapted to evaporate upon application of electrical energy to the metal layer to secure the seal disk to a container neck finish.